


Of Love And Bridges And Those Who Don't Belong

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: (within the franchise), Alternate Continuity Sex With Yourself, Crossover, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sad, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime, protector of Cybertron and Earth and with his team based in Detroit, Michigan finds himself defusing a bomb. When he runs out of time, he jumps into the open space bridge behind him and finds himself in Jasper, Nevada.</p><p>Optimus Prime then meets Optimus Prime.</p><p>(Smut in ch.  2 and 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion prompt I've been sitting on for awhile! It was really fun to write, I may actually be a little proud of this. 8')
> 
> delete later note: I have write this in one sitting. it's 6:30am. I'm very tired. Excuse typos and anything that reads weird, they'll be fixed when I proofread in the morning.

It had been months. Several months since Optimus had joined Team Prime. He remembered jumping through a open space bridge alone before an explosion happened, a bomb he failed to disable and he took off into the open gate. It had been his only chance, but through the bridge, he landed in the middle of a harsh battle between Autobots and Decepticons. Cybertronians easily three or four times his own size. A blue bot scooped him up and took off, and in a flash of green he found himself leaving the desert landscape for something entirely steel and concrete. “Tie him up now, sort him out later” the blue bot said, before dropping into her motorcycle alt and went through the green light again.

Even in his home and world he was familiar with, he was a big bot. But here, in what he came to realize was Nevada instead of the city of Detroit that he’d come to call home, even the team’s smallest member was taller than him.

He was glad they accepted him, catching the Autobot symbol on his armor and took it as proof enough he wasn’t a Decepticon, despite his odd shape and size.

He was going to tell Team Prime his name was Optimus, until Optimus Prime, their Optimus, the Optimus native to this universe had walked in. The size of him, his bulk and obvious might made the tiny Prime fall silent.

“Op...Optronix.” he told them, leaving off his title. “My name is Optronix.”

In time, he came to know this world’s version of his Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Their Bee was still young, but showed much more maturity and had obviously seen his share of warfare, far more than himself. Bulkhead had even more experience. While he was used to his naturally gentle-sparked Bulkhead, this one was still learning to be gentle. Ex-Wrecker, Optimus didn’t even want to think of asking him what war-related horrors he’d seen, or been a part of. Then Ratchet… Ratchet was largely the same quiet doctor he knew in his own universe.

It took getting used to his new name he had picked out for himself, and not being a Prime as well as getting used to the fact that a Prime here was equal to a Magnus in his world. He began to wonder if he was capable of the responsibility that came with the top of the chain of command, if this Optimus could do it, maybe he could. For now, Optimus-now-Optronix.

That would have to wait until he got home. Ratchet and Wheeljack were working together on repairs, until the fixes were made they couldn’t find where the young Autobot had come from in order to send him back.

For now, he enjoyed not being in charge. The top of the chain of command here was Optimus Prime. He’d have been lying if he said he wasn’t awed by Optimus. It would have been a lie if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit jealous of him, too. He was massive, strong, everyone respected him, and he proved over and over to be very wise.

He was also very kind, if somewhat distant.

This wasn’t a problem until the small ‘Optronix’ realized he had become quite fond of Optimus. This scared him, they were counterparts, the same person in differing circumstances. Yet, they were so different, it was hard to imagine how they could even be more different without imagining one of them as a Decepticon.

For now, he kept his affections to himself as best he could while helping the team however he could. At first he left the base mostly with Bumblebee or Arcee on scouting missions, and in-house he helped Ratchet. They were easy ways to get his mind off his crush, but soon enough Optimus himself invited Optronix on missions with him.

Now it was getting impossible, fast. Anytime he talked, Optronix sputtered and mispoke. Optimus was patient with him though, another part of Optimus he found to be very attractive.  It was after coming back from the third scouting mission out in the desert that Optimus had asked to speak with him privately.  “Yes, sir?” Optronix asked awkwardly. “Is... something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Optimus said. “I have just merely noticed some things.”

“ _ Uh oh. _ ” he thought. “ _ He’s caught onto me! _ ”

“I will be honest and up front that I have noticed your interest in me.” Optimus said. “I hope I am not misreading the situation?”

To Optronix-Not-Optimus, this wasn’t much better than this leader finding out he didn’t even belong in this universe. “Y-you’re not mistaken.” he said. If this Optimus could be honest, and he was Optimus too… “I’ve… developed, ah, erhm,”

“Being in the position that I am, I would have to tell you ‘no’.” Optimus said. The ‘no’ struck the small foreign Optimus in the spark, hard. He knew this wouldn’t have worked, that’s why he never approached the Autobot leader before. “However, with the situation our species is in overall, I think allowances can be made.”

“Oh.” his finials perked up and heat grew in his face. He hadn’t been expecting more.

“We would have to work out rules for ourselves, I cannot allow myself to risk anyones’ lives, even for love.” the bigger autobot said. “This, if found out, would put you at a greater risk of harm.”

“I understand.” and he did truly understand. “If it’s too much for you, sir, I won’t beg. I really do understand.”

Optimus, the bigger Optimus, smiled. “I know you would not. However, if you also wish to pursue this, I will be in my room.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It smut time.

He waited, first. ‘Optronix’ put a hand over his mouth and wondered if he were dreaming. Everything else was weird, why not this? When he was sure this was real, the little Prime made his cautious way to a room in the back of the outpost. He knocked first, opening the door and peeking in. “Are you actually in here?”

“Come in, Optronix.” he called, voice deep and warm. Inside was a mostly empty room. He moved inside, finding Optimus’ back to him as he organized what little he had. “I am assuming you coming here is proof you wish to be with me.”

“Yes.” Optronix said, trying to not panic of wheeze from how nervous he was. Optimus grabbed his hand with his own, so much larger than his, covered in nicks and scars and pulled him towards him. He gave a chaste kiss, Optronix standing between his knees as the huge autobot sat on his bed. “O-oh.”

“I hope that was alright.”

“I just wasn’t expecting it.” Optronix said, leaning in to kiss back. Optimus’ hands went to his sides, hands able to wrap around his thin waist, wide thumbs running along the seams on his silver stomach. His own blue hands danced up red armor, settling on Optimus’ neck and pulling himself forward until chest was against chest.

Optronix could feel the heat radiating off Optimus. Kissing harder, Optimus leaned back and pulled Optronix on top of him. He groaned, panel brushing against Optimus’ hot silver plating and popping open, spike jutting out and poking against Optimus’ stomach. Optronix kept kissing, heat building and grinding his hips. Big hands dropped from his sides to his hips, pushing him onward until the big hips he’d been straddling pushed up into him.

“Mmgh,” Optronix moaned into a kiss before breaking it. Optimus’ spike slide out of its housing, big and thick and warm between their silvery armor. “I-I’m ready. Anytime.”

“Good.” Optimus smiled. Plating clicked open, and Optimus bared his valve, steamy hot and throbbing from a heavy need that had been building the whole time. Optronix shuffled to be in between Optimus’ massive and long legs that bent at the knees and planted themselves on either side of him. He grabbed his spike, brushing the head against soft grey folds that were so warm, so slick. Optimus flinched from the touch under him, heaving and panting and lifting his hips to chase after Optronix’s spike. He loved the sounds Optimus made, better than any daydream he thought up himself about this moment he thought he’d never have.

He pushed inside quickly, surprising Optimus and himself and pulling out a sharp groan that faded to pleased moans. “Ah, ah!” he was so hot on the inside, soft and wet, he instantly drew his hips back to start thrusting hard into the slick flesh. Their armor clanged as they fucked, metal pinging from how heated up they were and condensation collected on their metal bodies. Optronix was getting close, feeling himself get tight and hot and he rut away into Optimus, holding onto anywhere he could grip in reach as he went harder and harder.

“Like that,” Optimus said. “like that, I-” he panted, going quiet and still suddenly as he came, valve conching hard and spike spilling transfluid onto his stomach, running through seams. Optronix groaned, valve gripping at his spike and sending him over his own edge into a climax. He slammed as deep into Optimus as he could, and spilled into him. He shook as the pleasure ebbed away, ultimately collapsing onto Optimus’ sticky stomach, limp spike slowly retreating back into his array.

“Never thought that would happen.” small Optronix said. Optimus hummed, close as he was going to get to a laugh, while a hand rubbed his back.All he felt was himself getting heated again. Optronix lifted himself back up when he was sure his back wouldn’t cave on him, straddling blue hips again. “Could I ride your spike?”

“Are you sure you can?” Optimus asked, concern in his voice as well as his optics. “You are… quite small, physically. I do not want to hurt you, even by accident.”

“I’m bigger on the inside than I look.” Optronix laughed. “I can take it. It’ll be fine.” With that, Optimus smiled, nervous but willing and stroked himself. Long even strokes until his spike could stand on its own. Optronix ran his fingers up from the base to the tip, it was so pretty, mostly blue with a red-silver gradient on the underside and cute strips of blue biolights running up the side. He kissed the tip before he put himself over it, kissing him now with his wet valve lips. Holding the huge spike, he rubbed his outer node just under his spike hard against Optimus, who let out a pleasurable hiss. “Hhnn, ah, Optimus…” Optronix huffed, sinking onto the head of the spike. He whined, Optronix feeling the rim of his valve stretch around Optimus and he moved his hips, grabbing at Optimus’ abdomen with one hand while the other was still wrapped around the girth of the spike.

Optimus grabbed Optronix by the hips and thighs, fingers curling and supporting his tiny partner. When he felt him wanting to sink further onto his spike, Optimus let him. Optronix took the rest of the spike in one swift drop, legs wide apart and back pulling him straight up as the entire spike filled him. The head pressed hard into his ceiling node, and he ground his hips into Optimus, reveling in the full feeling, the burning stretch that faded into pleasure and all the pressure on his nodes. “Are you… okay?”

“Good!” Optronix threw his head back, smiling and lifting his hips to drop them hard and fast. “So good, oh Primus.” He lifted his hips and dropped faster and faster, breaking up the pattern by sinking as deep as possible, deep enough to threaten being uncomfortable rather than pleasurable and rolled his his hips in a circle, slow to the left, fast to the right before he rode the huge spike again.

“Haagh, slow down Optronix, too fast, I’m-” Too late. Optimus rocked his hips up into Optronix, hands holding him to his array and calm hard, gushing into him. “ghh, Optronix…” he moaned, the second orgasm in a tight valve taking what energy he had left with it. Optronix slowed his riding, one hand wrapped around his spike that had slipped out again as he bounced, chasing the charge building up inside him until he reached it, holding his spike up to come onto his own stomach rather than on Optimus, feeling fluids run down the spike and his inner thighs.

“Sorry,” he panted. “I usually don’t-”

Optimus interrupted him with a rumbling low laugh. “That was still quite enjoyable.” Optronix smiled at him, pulling off Optimus’ receding spike and putting his own equipment away before laying down next to Optimus, curled in between the side of his chest and his arm, head resting on his shoulder and arm over his chest glass. They hummed at each other, engines rumbling lowly and contentedly until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Optimus using the alias Optronix paced his room he shared with Optimus Prime. He felt sick and nervous, his plating felt too tight and he wrung his hands together.

He just loved him too much to live a lie anymore. So much that he deserved to know just who he was, but how were you supposed to explain to your significant other in your still-new relationship that you’re just a small and very young version of him from another universe?

If it went wrong, really wrong, it wasn’t like the autobot base had the room to give each other space. It wasn’t like he could just take off to escape the awkwardness and pain, the team would just come after him. That or he’d die in the desert and he wasn’t sure which he preferred.

Optronix had been uncomfortable and letting his thoughts fester for days, and Optimus, wise and keen as ever, caught onto him. The huge truck pulled Optronix aside and whispered “What’s wrong? You have been acting strange for days, I have noticed you are not sleeping well, or eating enough.”

“I,” he had started to say. “It’s private. I’ll share it with you when I’m ready. I promise.”

“Please tell me soon.” Optimus said, face sad. “You know you can confide in me. You have my trust, and I trust you with my whole spark.”

Oh, that was just a sharp stab into Optronix’s spark. “Tonight. I’ll tell you tonight.” Now it was night and he was pacing, waiting and staying up to tell Optimus the truth. He thought about sleeping, Optimus wouldn’t try to wake him and he could put it off until tomorrow… but then he’d feel worse, if he slept at all. He knew he wouldn’t be asleep, and would have to add ‘faking being asleep to avoid you’ to his list of lies.

So he remained upright, and when Optimus came into the room he jumped. “Optimus! Hello there.”

“Sorry that I took so long.” Optimus apologized, bending at the knee and kissing one of Optronix’s finials. “Now. What do you need to tell me?”

“Whoo…” he leaned forward, hands on his knees and breathing. “I will not blame you if you don’t believe me.”

“I am certain there is little you can do to shock me.”

Optronix laughed. “I don’t expect you to be mad, I just don’t want to hurt you with this. I should have told you sooner.” He rose up, and looked at Optimus, patient and concern on his face. “My name isn’t Optronix. I was going to tell the team my real name, until you walked in and introduced yourself… because my name is actually Optimus Prime.”

Optimus squinted, brows furrowed. “Why do you have my name and title?”

The smaller Optimus felt his spark spin and wretch. “I’m not from this universe. Which is why I think your space bridge has been acting weird since I arrived. I’m you from an alternate parallel universe, at least that’s my guess.”

“But you are… so different.” Optimus said, using his hand to make it clear that quip was about their height difference.

“There’s a lot different about us,” he said. “My bee and bulkhead were different from yours.”

“What about Ratchet and Arcee?”

“Ratchet’s sort of the same in personality, other than that, I don’t really know. Arcee is someone I’ve never met in my own universe. It’s been weird to me that you have to hide in this base, too.”

“You didn’t have an Autobot outpost associated with Earth’s military?” Optimus was shocked. The disguise part of his team’s deal was enforced by more than himself.

“We walked around Detroit. Our base was an abandoned factory we were allowed to move into. No military.” Optimus said. “I didn’t want to introduce myself as Optimus Prime, I didn’t know I was in a really weird situation until you walked in. Soon as you said your name, I couldn’t say mine. I didn’t know what would happen”

Optimus hummed. “So why are you telling me now?”

“Because I love you.” he said, standing firm to hide how scared he was. “Too much to hide this anymore.”

Optimus sat on the bed, patting next to him for his smaller self to sit next to him. “Thank you for telling me. I understand your reasons for hiding this. It is very, very strange.”

“Thanks.” he said, leaning into the bigger Autobot.

“Will you go home?” Optimus asked, and the smaller of the two looked up at him. “I will still help you get home if you want me to.”

“I… wanted to, very badly for a while.” he hung his head. “But now, I’m not so sure. I know my team must be wondering where I am, but we have a standing military on Cybertron, we didn’t lose our planet like this universe did. They still have two homes, on Earth and Cybertron, and Sari will take care of them. My team doesn’t need me like yours needs you.”

“Whatever your choice is, whatever your reasoning, I will support you.” the bigger bot held him tighter. “If you wish to go home, we will find a way to send you back.”

Smaller Optimus hummed. “I’ll make a choice when I don’t feel so sick.”

“You do not feel better from telling me everything that had been bothering you?” Optimus asked. His little partner shook his head.

“Joints are tight, my tanks hurt, which is why I barely touch my rations. I’ve been so nervous and worked up.” He quickly found himself being pushed off the bed onto his feet, and towards the door.

  
“We are going to see Ratchet.”

They pair shuffled towards the medbay in silence, glancing around to make sure they didn't run into anyone on the way.

“And you tell me you can’t tell me why you feel this way?” Ratchet asked, medical cable plugged into the smaller Optimus’ port. Despite looking find, Ratchet listened to his Optimus, and the younger Prime ended up on the bed, diagnostic tools plugged into him.

“i’d like it to remain private unless it becomes absolutely necessary to share.” Optimus-now-Optronix-again said. 

“Alright, Optronix, I’ll work with what you give me.” Ratchet huffed, and the noise was the exact same his Ratchet in his universe made. He wished he could just tell him like he told Optimus. “I’d remove whatever was making you so jumpy and wound up, a-”

“Already done.” Optimus said. “I felt it necessary to bring Optronix to you, because he told me he had been feeling this way for days.”

“Never good.” Ratchet said. “We’ll wait for what this deep-scan brings and go from there.”

It fell quiet. Ratchet busied himself with other work until the scan was done, Optimus sat quietly next to his small counterpart, laying on an oversized medical slab. “I’m certain I’m okay, I just need a few hours to really recoup, Optimus.”

“Nobody should take chances with their health, if it can be avoided. “Optimus said, patting his shoulder. Optronix had started to nod off when the scan finally beeped, startling him and Optimus both and Ratchet returned in what felt like an instant.

“I can already tell from the sound of that scanner that something is unusual.” he said. “Not life threatening, that would be a different beep, so don’t worry. We can handle whatever this… Hrm.”

“I never did like that noise coming from a doctor.” Optronix’s face went pale. “What’s wrong with me?”  _ What did I do to myself _ , he thought to himself.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re not sick.” Ratchet hit a few buttons, and then removed the scanner from Optronix’s arm. “You’re carrying a newspark, Optronix.”

Optronix and Optimus both went still as steel and as grey as death. “Care to tell me who the other parent is? Or does this need to remain secret too? I can remove Optimus if-”

“It’s Optimus.” Optronix looked at the bigger Prime, gentle blue optics huge orbs on his face.

“Well, I’d chastise the irresponsibility but that won’t change anything.” Ratchet said. “Life happens, sometimes. I’ll leave you two to talk. Call if you need me.”

“A new spark.” Optronix put his hand on his chest. Optimus shuffed next to him uncomfortably. “I can’t even name all the ways this is not good. Resources, explaining this to humans…”

“This was one of the responsibilities I meant to mention.”

“But you said that regarding the number of Cybertronians, allowances could be made.” Optronix-now-Optimus said.

“...When the time was right to procreate. Now is not safe. We are still at war, on a foreign organic world.” Optimus explained. “Being a Prime, my partnering up with a fellow soldier at any rank is not okay. However, with no government existing, and our numbers dwindling, it could be socially acceptable for me to take on a romantic partner.”

“But this,” Optronix pointed at his chest. “should have waited.”

“Precisely.”

“Well, waiting isn’t happening, now.” he said. “So, what now?”

Optimus leaned his head into the smaller bots’. “We work harder to find more energon. We do what we can to take care of all our Autobots. Even our smallest. I do need you to know one thing, though.”

“What’s that..?” the small and sparked-up Prime asked. He prepared himself for something sentimental, or encouraging. That’s who Optimus was.

“Do not let the sparkling’s existence affect your decision on whether or not you choose to go home, should you be able to.” Optimus said, honest but solemn. “If you wish to leave… even before the sparkling is born, I will not stop you. Even… if that means I will never meet this spark.”

He could have sworn he felt his spark rip in two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it smut time again!

“How’s work going on the bridge?” Bulkhead asked. Optronix was watching as the base mulled around doing their jobs. Ratchet was shoulder-deep in the bridge, and Wheeljack was surrounded by tools and parts that went between the pair.

“It’s going, now. Finally.” Ratchet said, cracking a wrench noisily. “We’ll figure out Optronix’s arrival coordinates and if he decides to return to wherever he came from, he’ll have the option.”

Bulkhead leaned, looking to a sitting Optronix working through a snack and some easy work. “Shame you’re still thinking about leaving even though it’s been a few months. We could really use the extra pair of hands, even if they are small.”

As far as most of the base knew, he still planned on leaving. Only Ratchet had any idea to think he might stay, and only he and Optimus Prime knew he was still truly undecided.

There were lots of reasons to go home. Cybertron was alive in his world and mind. There were lots of people, they could grow up in what could actually be called a society. The war with the Decepticons ended long before he onlined, and while the threat still lived with their existence, they weren’t the force they used to be.

There were reasons to stay, too. Being secretive about his sparkling’s creation would earn him no sympathy or friends. He wanted the sparkling to know both his parents, know the great bot that was Optimus Prime. However, in this world, the Decepticons were a formidable threat, and being the partner of this Megatron’s Optimus Prime and having a sparkling in the mix shaped up to the little spark being a big target. He couldn’t keep up his Optronix alias for the rest of his life either, and unlike on his Cybertron and even his Earth, here energon was very scarce, and little sparks needed so much but what could be spared with a war still ongoing?

A few days of work, and news quickly filtered through the base that the bridge was complete once more. “We can go to further reaches of Earth again, now. Let’s move, we’ve been out of this game too long.” Ratchet said, and he sent out Arcee, Bulkhead,, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack to scout. Then he made a beeline for Optronix.

“You. We need to talk.” he said. “If you want to go home, you will need to decide soon. Once that sparkling gets big enough, it’s going to move to it’s protoform. It won’t have your spark to protect it from going through a space bridge, and you could lose your sparkling when it should be the most stable and safest time.”

“I… I understand.” he told Ratchet. “I’ve been sorting through my thoughts, and thinking of what would be best. I’ll make a decision soon.”

Ratchet nodded, and left Optronix to his own devices.

He needed to find Optimus.

He found Optimus in his room, sorting through information and datapads, paperwork. He looked up when he noticed his sparked love, nervousness in his optics instead of excitement or love. “The space bridge is fixed.”

“I heard.” he said, shutting the door behind him gently. “Ratchet said I have to make a decision soon.” he put his hands on his stomach, starting to get a little round from the protoform developing now. “Without my spark to protect it, it could get hurt or… worse… from going through the bridge, and it’s going to move to the next stage really soon. If I don’t go soon, the rest of the team is going to notice, as well.”

“Could I make one request?” Optimus said, setting all his work aside.

“I won’t promise I can fill it.” he said, rubbing his belly, something he’d already come to pick up on doing absent-mindedly. “But you can ask, yeah.”

“Stay one more night.” Optimus stood up. “One more night with me, before you leave forever. If that is asking too much…”

The smaller prime smiled, walking over and pushing himself into Optimus’ arms. He knew it wasn’t easy for the big guy to ask for anything. “I don’t think it’s too much to ask for. I know I can spare one last night. I’ll stay tonight.”

They both gently got onto the bed. Optimus helped his young counterpart in, and pulled him close to his chest. “I will admit, I did not have a plan for this night. I simply want it to be memorable.” The younger bot blinked once, twice, then kissed him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, lifted a leg and swung it over Optimus’ thighs and pulled himself up on top of him.

“We could do this one last time.” he said. “Sorry if this isn’t what you wanted at all, but this whole… sparked up thing has left me running hot.”

“Far be it from me to let you leave with needs unfulfilled.” Optimus ran a hand up a silver thigh. “This is satisfactorily memorable.”

“‘Cause I’m good at it.” the small Autobot said, laughing and putting a hand on his tiny belly. “We have proof of that.” He couldn’t believe himself, saying anything like that but this universe’s Optimus brought out his confidence.

Smiling, hips bounced and rocked against each other, although the sparked-up Optimus’ array opened up first, spike swollen even bigger than before and the same went for his valve, plump and seeping with lubricants. He rubbed himself against the underside of the huge spike, gasping at every perfect touch from the ridges, from the heat it gave off and at how it parted his thick outer folds.

“Yesss,” he hissed. Big hands held his hips tight as he ground his hips hard, rubbing his fat outer node perfectly and he flinched hard, rocking feverishly and following the charge that had suddenly zapped through his body. He came, valve gushing and a line of transfluid connecting the slit in his spike to Optimus’ silvery abdomen. “mmghh.”

Thumbing his hips, the bigger Optimus smiled as his counterpart writhed in his lap, now fingering himself while the head of his spike was in his folds and his spike throbbed, bouncing against his. He came again, but the pleasure faded away quickly and he was fast to chase after another climax. Grabbing the huge mostly-blue spike, he slammed himself down on it, head falling back as he moaned loudly.

Optimus thrust up into him, bouncing the smaller Optimus in his spike, held securely at the hips to not fall or be bucked off him. Gasping with every thrust, every fuck, he let himself be pushed up and down on the massive spike. He came again, rim pushed out wonderfully and his overload made his valve even slicker, making him easier to fuck.

The tightness, the head, Optimus paced himself until he reached his orgasm, the only one he’d have bug pleasurable and long from knowing how to pace his frame correctly. He held his sparked partner down tightly, spike spilling hot transfluid into him, filling his tank and valve both. As the pleasure dissipated, he released his hands very slowly, relaxing his frame and panting, armor lifted and parted to make the seams bigger to release more heat as his fans worked overtime.

He cracked an optic he didn’t know he closed, looking up at the small Optimus who was laughing gently as he rocked. The large spike was receding, pulling out of him and only so much fluid dribbled out of the spent valve onto his closed array. “I think you made me a little bigger.” he said, crawling over the wide chest to cuddle up, warm and relaxed as a big hand rubbed down his side and made its way to his gentle curve sticking out.

“Thank you for staying just one more night.” The Optimus Prime that belonged said. “I wanted to wall myself off, become distant. I realized in time I would have regretted that more than anything.”

“Allowing yourself to get close and bond the night before I leave?” he said up on his elbows, looking him in the optics. “Not every wise of you.” he said, smiling.

“I would not call this my wisest moment.” he rubbed the small belly, knowing a protoform that was half his was growing inside. “But it will not be one I regret. There is so much in my life I regret, but this is not one of those events.”


	5. Chapter 5

Both of them stood before the active bridge. “I will escort Optronix through, just to make sure he gets through safely.” Optimus said, and Ratchet nodded, understanding. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were there to bid the smallest Autobot they’d met goodbye.

“Take care of yourself, shorty.” Wheeljack said. “Not everyone’s as nice as me.”

Hand in hand, Optimus took Optronix through the blinding green and white. On the other side, they found themselves inside what Optronix pointed out was a spacebridge, “At least, the remains of one. I had actually forgotten I was trying to disarm a bomb, that’s why I went through the open bridge.”

“Something about concentrated energy in your bridge being suspended in one place and used often must have been involved in our bridge being able to access this gate.” Optimus said. “I cannot go too far from the bridge, will you… be alright from here on out on your own?”

“Let me try calling Ratchet- My Ratchet.” the small Prime said. “When he’s close, that’s when I know it will be safe to leave.” He called his Ratchet, thankfully he still had the same number and after being yelled at for several minutes, the ambulance was on his way. The Prime pair sat and waited.

“Until this bridge is shut, your decision is not in stone.” Optimus said, seeing the worry on his small partner’s face, and put an arm around him. “If you wish to back out, Op-”

“I can’t.” he said, looking up, all sad smiles and tears that threatened to spill. “I never belonged. I wanted to, but do you feel weird being here?”

“Yes.” the big Optimus said, glancing around. “Is this how you felt the entire time?”

He nodded. A weird buzzing that he could feel in his fingertips, on his edges like static. “I don’t feel it anymore. I’m where I’m supposed to be, but you feel it because you don’t belong here anymore than I belong in your universe.”

“I could not ask you to spend a life feeling like this.” he clenched his fist, rolling the shoulder on the same side. “You need to go home, but what about the sparkling? What will they feel?”

“I think I’d feel if they felt off like you do right now, they’re still in my own spark.” the small Optimus said, fins moving. “Being half of us, it’s possible they technically belong in both our universes.” Soon, headlights came around a corner barrelling towards the pair. The bigger managed to be upright first, then helped the smaller to his feet, hand cupping his stomach. He looked up at the tall Prime.

“It is time to say goodbye.” He said, voice sturdy, but so quiet and melancholy. He leaned down, kissing blue lips. “You and our sparkling will always be in my spark.” The shorter Prime wrapped his small hand around some of the wide grey fingers, holding tightly until Optimus pulled away from him, slipping from his grip and disappearing into blinding light that soon closed behind him.

That entire universe was locked away from him now, no way to return to the spark he called home in a universe that did not want him.

“Kid!” Ratchet called out, transforming onto his feet. “Good Lord, Primus, it really is you. It’s been months! Where have you been?!”

“Long story, and you’re not gonna believe it.” Optimus said, turning to the medic. “I want to go home, but I promise I’m okay.”

“Uh huh.” Ratchet huffed, taking obvious notice of his expanded belly. “You say okay, I see a giant growing mess. C’mon. I’ll get you to my place. You can tell me everything there. It’s a little far, but I’m assuming you’re not up to transforming.”

They walked in silence, Ratchet surely shocked by his sudden reappearance but all Optimus could think about was how this place would never be home again. For his sparkling, though, he knew he’d have to try, even though half of their home was an impossibility away from them both.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr @ 0palheart (that's a zero!), I love to talk to people and I take suggestions and trades!


End file.
